


Blue Rose

by Lucid Lucy (Swapder)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: #SorryNotSorry, Abuse, Blood, Bullying, Chara's-being-a-bitch, Death, F/F, F/M, Hope-That-Cinnabunny-Doesn't-Die, I'm-Rude-2-my-Characters, Murder, Rage, Reader-Isn't-Frisk, Really-evil-2-them, Resets, Werewolf!reader, werewolfism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-24 06:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 7,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6144895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swapder/pseuds/Lucid%20Lucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your birthday leads to disaster as you fall down a hole. You meet nice people, including frisk, but you also know you have a time limit. Werewolfism can be a bitch sometimes.</p><p>Warning; Cursing, Short chapters, and small gore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The choice

**Author's Note:**

> *snickers* This was fun...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Torture!
> 
>  
> 
> We begin with bullying and falling. Yay.

**_(This is auther's text. )_  ** _This is thought._ This is the normal story. "This is normal talking" " ** _ThIs Is CrAzY/pOsSeSsEd  TaLkInG."_**

"She's are so stupid!"

"She should rot in a grave!"

"Why are you still here?"

These are what I heard everyday at school. Just a 11 year old, walking to class, just to be pushed and called 'Mutt', 'You furry fuck!' or 'You're literally a bitch.' The kids want to fight. Yet, I didn't want to fight, but my so called 'Friend' did. Who is my 'Friend'? Just a little wolf... or maybe big. The wolf is me. Well, apart of me... Er... anyway.

So it was April 10th. Just a... 'normal' day. I was just strolling to school, Thinking Man, will it be a great day! It's just that... Today is my birthday! I was carrying a box, of [F/Flavor] cupcakes. The only thing I thought would suck is that, I either have to give Juan a cupcake, or suffer again...

But, that will come later! For now, I needed to stay positive. I needed to stay determined to have a good day! I wasn't just about to crack under pressure yet.

I was almost to school when i overheard an conversation, "-won't even see it coming!" a boy said.

"Yeah! She'll take the dare to start off, she always has been adventurous." the girl responded.

the boy giggled, "This will be hilarious, Juliette! Oh..! Shh... There she is." I tried to ignore them, but they speeding up to catch me.

"Hey! [Y/N]!" the boy shouted.

"Josh." I growled. He's a tall boy, about 12 years old, with blond hair, and blue eyes. He was wearing a blue with white t-shirt and tan shorts, also tennis shoes that are way to big.

"No need to be feisty, [Y/N]. We just wanted to dare you something." Josh replied. Juliette, the girl, had brown hair and blue eyes, pale skin though, a yellow dress with sneakers on. She walked next to Josh holding a picture of Mount Ebott, "You heard of Mount Ebott, right, [Y/N]?" I nodded.

"Well, there is an legend that if you go there, you'll never return. Our dare is for you to go there!"

"You're on!" I replied, a little earnest in my voice.

"Okay, But after school." Josh replied, noticing my tone.

"We'll come with." Juliette implied. She's often oblivious.

And with that, I continued to school. They aren't my friends, but they liked to dare and prank me, so it was the closest to my real friends. It was a bit weird. I finished getting to school. It was only a short walk. I walked into school, and bumped straight into  _Juan_. 

"Well, lookie here, fellas! A stray puppy. What do ya say we _return_ this little lost puppy..?" Juan scoffed. He looks kinda like a basketball player, tall and with a deep tan, which almost completely made his brown hair disappear, but his green eyes stuck out. I gazed at him.

"Sure pal. It'd be a pleasure of us." the guy to the left of Juan snickered as he spoke. He had an middle eastern accent, and had on an t-shirt. His hair was black, and his eyes were brown. He looked kinda Hispanic.

"N-No thanks! I-I'm fine! really!" My voice quivered as I spoke. I almost dropped the cupcakes. 

"Oh, is that for us? You shouldn't have! We're truly thankful." Juan smirked. I dropped my gaze, to look at the cupcakes. "Hand em' over, Mutt."

   I handed them the cupcakes, on the verge of tears/anger/panic. I didn't want this to happen! _It was suppose to be MY day! MY cupcakes! Not this Bastard's! Not his friends, not the teachers, MY day and cupcakes! _I violently thought. With that angry thought in my head, I snapped.

"WHY DON'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE? HUH? WHY'S IT ALWAYS GOTTA BE 'BOUT YOU? Oh lookie here, I have an accent and I've got money! I must be SOOOOOOO important! THAT'S WHAT YOU THINK AND SOUND LIKE! FUCKING BASTARD!!" I Screeched with so much rage and force, everyone began to look at me. Some were shocked, some were afraid, even Juan and his friends. They always called me 'mutt' only because I liked dogs so much. Now they saw it. I had grown claws and ears. Of course they would be terrified. I was afraid as well. I stood there, my ears and claws went away. Fear, clearly on my face, I ran home. 

**_LONG AGO, TWO RACES RULED OVER EARTH: HUMANS AND MONSTERS._ **

I grabbed my [F/C] and [2nd/F/C] striped Sweat-shirt, and [Color] Pants/shorts. I grabbed a [Color] jacket and my watch. I put them on. There, all set. I left for the mountain.

_**ONE DAY, WAR BROKE OUT BETWEEN THE TWO RACES. THE HUMANS WERE VICTORIOUS.** _

It was takeing forever, it seemed, to get there.

_**THEY SEALED THE MONSTERS UNDERGROUND WITH A MAGIC SPELL.** _

I was at the base of the mountain.

_**LEGENDS SAY THAT THOSE WHO CLIMB THE MOUNTAIN NEVER RETURN.** _

_Would it be true? The legends? It's worth a shot._ I was at the top. There was a hole, 2 feet in radius. _Would it work?_ I approached the large hole, with my hands straight out, ready for the pain. I jumped. The fall was slow. Before I hit the ground, I realize, I didn't want to die, but it was to late. I hit the ground.

**_ YOU'RE FILLED WITH FEAR AND HOPE. _ **


	2. New World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello impatient Flower. Hello Goat-Mom. Hello Torture. 
> 
> You Wake up from the fall and see a different world. #SorryNotSorry for what will happen.

  _Am I dead?_ I thought, in little pain as my wounds knitted. My head hurt so much... I looked around, it appeared to be a chamber, with a small hallway at the end. their was a lot of purple. I checked my watch. Only 2:50pm. Huh. Checking my body, lucky I was pure human form. Right now anyway. My wounds have seem to have finished healing. I sigh, loudly also. Walking down corridor, their was a doorway. Going through, there was a tiny buttercup flower. The flower had a face! I took a step back from surprise. Then the flower noticed me.

"Howdy! I'm flowey the flower!" 'Flowey' said. _Wow, real original._ Flowey continued, "Hmmm... You're new to the underground, arn'tca?" I nodded.

"Golly! You must be so confused! You need to know how things work around here! I guess little ol' me'll had to do." He said, really cheerfully. At least, it sounded like a he. I took a sniff, he smelled weird. Like death, lying, fear, betrayal, and hope. But the hope was so little, it almost wasn't there, like he had began to give up on being SAVED.

"Ok." I replied. The lying smell became a little stronger, but then, there was resent. Flowey didn't like me. Everything went black, a white box formed around me. A [f/c],slight gray in the middle, heart appeared. Flowey's happy expression turned into a slightly confused one, then back to happy. Huh. I looked to the heart. I poked it, and I felt a tickle. It's mine. 

"see that heart? That's your soul! The very culmination of your very being! You soul starts off weak, but can grow strong with lots of LV!" Flowey continued. 

"What's LV stand for?" I asked.

"What's LV stand for? Why, LOVE, of course!" he quickly replied. I nodded. Some white pellets appeared above him. he winked. He continued, " Down here, LOVE is shared through... Little white..." He stopped for a second. "Friendly-ness pellets!"

 _Oh, sure, ok. Eh, well, it is another world. Maybe he isn't lying._ "Oh, ok." I was studying his expression. He seemed really happy. I checked my watch. It was 3pm. I licked my checks. I was crying during the fall. No wonder, I didn't want to die. But I didn't. 

"Pay attention to me!" he sneered. I looked back at him. Flowey smiled again. He continued, "Don't worry! I'll share some with you!" The pellets start coming at me. I smile, I mean, Obviously this isn't a trick. Usually the first person you meet is nice, at least in Video games. But it's real life, I mean seriously, how stupid was I? I walked into the pellets even though, I smelled betrayal. So Smart of me, wasn't it? Well, now I know it was bad... Anyway. 

  My body racked with more pain then when I fell, But my health was regenerating, much to Flowey's surprise. "You Idiotic Weirdo!" He laughed. "In this world..."

"IT'S KILL OR BE KILLED!!!!" He yelled as more pellets formed around my regenerating heart. "NOW DIE, WEIRDO!" Laughing, as the pellets came closer and closer...

They disappeared. Confused, Flowey looked at my heart with confusion.

"Wh-" He began, but then was shot away by a fire ball. Flowey screamed, flying away, while a tall goat-like monster walked over. _**(Goat-Mom!)**_

  "What a horrible creature, torturing a poor, innocent youth." the goat said. It sounds like a she. Fear of her attacking me as well was on my expression. She looked at me, and calmly said "Ah, do not be afraid, My child." Remorse in her face as she looked at me.

"I am TORIEL, caretaker of the ruins. I pass through this place everyday to see if anyone has fallen down." Toriel continues, "You are the SECOND human to fall down here..." 

My nose twiched. Toriel smelled honest and sincere. But lonely. She also smelled like a human, a small child my age. I nodded at what she remarks. "Come! I will guide you though the catacombs." I nodded again. "This way." Toriel emphasizes.


	3. The ruins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ruins. :3
> 
>  
> 
> You explore the ruins, and at the end, you check the clock in the room.

  The ruins was a beautiful place, with royal purple banners randomly strewn about. Walking through I had to do puzzles after Goat-Mom had left for some reason. But she gave me this neat phone! The phone is ancient, but it works, maybe by magic. _Have to figure that out later._ Today has been funner than a school day, for sure! Checking my watch, it was 3:40pm. _Almost 6. Shit._ I began to walk towards the tree with the leaves were on the ground. Suddenly, Toriel came from the other side of the tree. She began to call me, but then stopped when she saw me.

"How did you get here, My child? Are you hurt?" She frantically raced to me. I nodded to her last question. "There, There. I will heal you."

  I looked down for disobeying Goat-Mom...  Huh? You want to know why I call her Goat-Mom? Well, When I first got the phone, I called Toriel on the phone, and called her Mom. So I thought fit, since she is a goat, I would call her Goat-Mom. Now you know. Anyway, I felt awful for leaving, when she kindly asked me not to. Suddenly I had an Idea. I looked up, and smirked.  _Goat-Mom like jokes and puns, Right? So I'll just say one... How about_ , " Hey, Mom, I saw a beaver movie last night. It was the best DAM movie ever!" I snickered, and saw Toriel trying not to bust-out laughing. So I said another, because, finally Someone appreciated my awful jokes and puns, "I always wondered why the baseball got bigger, Then it HIT me!" We were both on the ground laughing now. It was just so fun! 

"I..I-I'm reading a book about anti-gravity. It's IMPOSSIBLE TO PUT DOWN!" I struggled to breath as I began to say this one. Soon we were laughing so much, we couldn't say anymore! Eventually we stopped, but that doesn't sound fun, so Toriel Said, "Oh! I have a surprise for you, My child! Come." Goat-Mom **_(It is really fun to type that)_ ** Began to walk to the tiny house, which looked like a cottage from a distance, but was actually much bigger. About the size of a mini Mansion. Walking in, something flashed in my eyes, like a memory, but then it was gone. Strange. Taking a glance around, I saw that it was very homey in here, except the random large basement stairs. 

"This way." Toriel exclaimed, excited, walking into the hall on the right, and stopping at the first door. "This is your new room, My child." She began petting/rubbing my head, "By the way, what is your name, my child? I had tempted to asked earlier, but I decided against it." 

"I... I'm [Y/N]" I nervously mumbled. "or j-just... [N/N] for s-short."

"Well, [N/N], You remind me of someone whom just left. They are... Strange, They never told me their name, but I still know it... They are Frisk. Wh-Why do I know that?" Her face with an expression of bewilderment. **_(In this, Frisk has reset 5 times, so 6 timelines, 2 genocide, 1 neutral, 3 pacifist, this is the 3rd pacifist, Sans knows & remembers it all. Everyone else can only remember that little detail, their name.)_** I looked at Goat-Mom confused. _She knew the name, but they never told her? Huh..._ "Erm, well, you know how I asked Cinnamon or Butterscotch? Well, I know you prefer Cinnamon/Butterscotch, But I put both in." She continued, with a now happy expression, leading me to the kitchen. Goat-Mom showed me this large pie, which smelled delicious. I was tempted to grab a knife and start cutting it now, when Toriel cut a slice instead. "Here you go, my child." she spoke softly, like a summer breeze, putting the pie slice on a plate. I carefully grabbed the plate and took it to the table. After I ate it, I was slightly sleepy, so I said, "N-Night. mother." 

Toriel blushed at that. "Night, My child!" Walking to the room Goat-Mom gave me, I ploped on the bed, and checked my watch. My eyes widened, and I ran over and softly closed the door, locking it. I summoned simple magic, and made a thick layer of silver across the door. No wonder I was stuttering, and able to use magic now. The watch had said 5:57pm.


	4. (Update) Reader info

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is info about you, reader.

Character Name: [y/n] [y/m/n] [y/l/n]

Nickname / Alias: [n/n]

Date of Birth: 4/10/200x

Place of Birth: [h/t]

General Appearance: [h/c] hair, [e/c] eyes, [light/dark] skin.

Height: 4 feet 8 inches, about

Weight: 68 lb, about

Clothing Sizes: Medium

Clothing Choices: long baggy pants, striped baggy shirts + coats

Hair Color: [h/c]

Hair Length: long/short

Eye Color: [e/c]

Handedness: right

Jewelry: heartshaped locket

Role in the Story: YOU

Skills: Sparing, [Y/S]

Phobias / Fears: killing , [Y/F]

Bad Habits / Vices: leaving when dark

Quirks: is werewolf, can use magic at 5pm until an hour after becomeing human again

Best Qualities: makes friends easy

Worst Qualities: nervious

Favorites: [f/food], [f/item], [f/clothes]

Style of Speech: Stutters near dark (at 5:40pm, until change 2 wolf)


	5. What a RUFF day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Werewolf time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took a while to decide on the wolf's features. Also Goat-Mom might be a bit OOC, Not sure.
> 
>  

A low Growl, echoed through the house, breaking the silence. Toriel, reading a book on her chair, looked up, with confusion. _What could make that sound? There is no other monster in here._ Putting her book down, she got up, and walked over to the hall, and another growl was heard. It was from [Y/N]'s room? _I'm sure that she didn't have a pet, or is a monster._ Scratching. There's a scratching sound from the door. Reaching to the door handle, Goat-Mom hesitated.

 ~~ _Hungry. So Hungry._~~ Sniffing, the Beast smelled Goat. Attempting to go to the food, they noticed there was a thick layer of silver on the door. Growling in frustration, [Y/N] scratched at the door. Hearing footsteps approaching, when the steps stopped, [Y/N] growled a warning. Scratching at the layer again, the step's owner attempted to open the door. Failing, the stepper sighed. [Y/N] recognized the sigh! The beast's mind slipped from [Y/N]'s mind.

I glanced to the left and then the right. _Did I let them take control again? This is what I get for panicking._ I looked down, and noticed I had accidentally ripped a little of my clothes. _Great, I'll have to ask Toriel if she can fix them._ Changing back, As much as I could, I still had my wolf ears, and tail, also noticeable small claws. But, hey! I still had my magic! Making the silver disappear, I pulled up my hoodie, to hide my ears. Wouldn't help with the tail, but I could just walk it off. Sighing, I unlocked the door, and opened it, Only to be engulfed in a hug. 

"My child! I heard a growl, and scratching! Are you alright? Oh! Your clothes are ripped, I will fix them!" Goat-Mom looked over me. What even..? Toriel grabbed my hand, softly, and walked me to her room. She sat me down on her bed, and I glanced at the watch. 6:32pm. _Had I really been out of control for 30 minutes?!_ Toriel reached to take off my hoodie, and I protectively pulled it down. Biting my lip in slight pain, I mumbled, "I don't want -ah- take off my hood." wincing as my ears were forced into an uncomfortable position.

"Why not, My child?"

"I... Don't want to s-ah-ay" Should I just tell her? Toriel quietly fixed everything else, except my hoodie.

Time ticked by, maybe 23 minutes? Siting in silence, I sighed, "D-do you still want -ah- me to take o-off my hood?" 

Goat-Mom nodded, "It would be nice to fix that as well." I sighed again, and reach up to take off my hoodie.

Toriel let a little gasp out. My ears were down in an fearful position, "I also have a tail." I grabbed my tail and showed her.

She stared, not knowing what to say or do, "We, will have to talk about this, my child."  

☟☜.


	6. Trapped in the void

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stats! Yay!  
> 

**_ ~~StUcK. hE WaS StUcK. nO oNe To UnDeRsTaNd.~~ _ **

**_~~He WaTcHeD, cLoAkEd In ShAdOwS. nO oNe CoUlD uNdErStAnD hIm, He WaS jUsT tHe CrEaTuRe ThAt WaS tHeRe AnD nOt ThErE. hE wAs In ThE vOiD, a HuNgRy EmPtY sPaCe. FoR hIm, ThIs WaS nOw NoRmAl. BuT wHeN hE hAd FiRsT bEeN sTuCk In ThE vOiD, iT wAs StRaNgE. WaIt. He TuRnEd On ThE TrAnSlAtOr ThAt He HaD cReAtEd.~~_**   _ ~~Maybe now he could talk to the Queen. Walking over,(more like gliding), He went over to the Queen. Hesitantly, he stopped when he saw the human. Why was he being so hesitant over the human? Then he saw what his brain had already known. The human had wolf like ears and a tail. But that wasn't what made him stop. It was that fact that it was stuttering and randomly shivering, like it was fighting something.~~_

_~~What could it be possibly fighting? A demon? A dark thought? Or maybe itself? A ridiculous idea, "Why do you have wolf ears and tail, my child?" The queen asked the human. Did the queen check the humans stats? He thought maybe he should check it's stats, for all he knew, it could be another like the killing spree of the human frisk. He knew that the spree was just curiosity, but couldn't help but wonder what the human's stats were. Maybe he could take a peak? He couldn't take it anymore, He checked the human's stats.~~_

[y/n] [l/n]

HP: 666/10

LV: 7

ATK: 40/5

DEF: 60/15

~~_This confused Gaster. Why was the attack and defence higher than it says for base? Why was the HP 666? There is something wrong with this human..._ ~~


	7. Reviling truth...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth is revealed!

 "W-Well... Ya see, I'm not actually human." My ears twitched back, "I'm only half human. And, I'm not exactly the safest creature..." Toriel Leaned back a little.

"What do you mean, My child?" Toriel seemed very confused, maybe a little scared.

"I'm not even that close to being human. I'm a... werewolf. And I've killed creatures, both human and animal." I replied. Suddenly, I was pouring words, "I mean, I had to kill the animals to live! But the humans were either unlucky enough to cross my path when I'm not in control, They pissed me off, or I just killed them because It's fun! I mean, It is really fun to watch the humans fall to the floor, Blood dripping from them, them asking,' Why?', and only to respond with, 'You shouldn't have to suffer like this, Here! Let me end it for you!' The bodies of humans don't disappear after death, so I have a little fun, Tearing them to shreds, Laughing..." My eyes were red as I imagined it, staring at the floor, I then realized what was happening. Shaking my head I mumbled, "I'm sorry if you hate me now."

"My child, I could never hate you! Is... Is it ok if I check your STATS?"

"STATS? What's that?" 

"STATS are how someone's HOPE, ATTACK, DEFENSE, and LOVE, it could also show EXP."

"EXP? Like experience points in a video game?"

"I'm not exactly sure what a 'video game' is, but No, EXP stands for... EXECUTION POINTS, an LOVE stand for LEVEL OF VIOLENCE." Toriel bit her lip. I don't know what scared me more, EXP, or LOVE.  Most likely LOVE, "Ok, you can check them, Mom." I mumbled.

 "Oh my..." Toriel whispered.

 "What? Is something wrong?"

 "My child, The STATS, they are very strange. They are far higher than normal, and higher than the base of which it says. But what scares me most is your LOVE and HP. It keeps changing, From 666, 42, and then 1. Your LOVE is 7, which is quite high. Your ATTACK is forty out of a base of 5, while your DEFENSE is 60 out of 15. It is interesting, yet very starling."

**_ ~~Wh0 aR3 Y0u?~~ _ **


	8. Snapping heads

_**Perspective change!** _

"Yeah, I guess it is." [Y/N] mumbled. I looked at them and smiled, "My child, Is there more you wish to say?"

They grabbed my arms and were tearing up, " Tor-Mom, I think something is wrong." their ears twitched back, They released my arms, " When I walked into this home, I saw a flash, Like a memory, but I was shorter, and my eyes were blurry from crying in the memory, But I don't recognize it! I don't know what to do, and since then my inner beast has gotten stronger, they have more control! I don't know what to do, Mom!" They broke. They Sobbed, and as they did, [Y/N] keep mumbling, "I-I don't know what to do..!"

 Shorter? Blurry eyes? "[Y/N], What else did you see?" I demanded, fearing what the answer would be.

They started shaking, even more then before. Tears started to pour from them, "I'm sorry..." They Said. They suddenly grabbed their head, looking in pain, "Run, Mom, RuN!" I stood up and backed away. [Y/N] started screaming, and crying, yelling, "RU **N MOM, PLEASE!** " I began to run backwards, as [Y/N] started growing fur and sharp teeth, yet still screaming. I couldn't believe my eyes. Turning around, I ran towards the door. _Oh gods, oh gods, What is happening to my child?_ I thought as I slammed the door shut. Soon the screaming turned to howling, and then it went dead silent. A noise. [Y/N] was sniffing. I could tell. Suddenly, a loud scratching noise. The door burst open into shards.


	9. Unsettling Fright

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song to play, play when I write so: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xflkFsqNaM

_..._

_. ~~. ** ~~?~~  Who am I? Where am I? Creature. Anger. Kill it. Fluffy go**~~ **a** **t..?** **Fami** liar. ~~**Kill it. Growl, slash, miss. Run, bite, miss. "My child, please stop!" creature said. Stagger. My child? Go, claw, miss. "[Y/N]! PLEASE STOP!" Stop. [Y/n]..? I'm [Y/n]. Pounce, miss, barley. Almost gOt the ToY. The creature began to smell of salt and tears as I cornered it. Goat meat. Lick lips. Pounce..? fire! Stop. Whine. Growl. Fire. Back away. Trip, fall. No! Growl, whine. The creature comes closer, sits down and... Pets? Pets... Betrayal petter? Yes... Eat? Can't. Food. Hungry. Food? Whine. Creat-no. Toriel. Its name. Toriel. Goatriel. Yes. Goatriel petter. Goatriel. Eat it? Mmm... Goatriel spoke, "What is wrong, my child?" Growl. My child? Food. Anger. Fear. Run. Get up. Run. Fall. Leg hurt. Slow healing. Weak. Run. Fear, hunger. Panic. Can't run. Can't stand. Basement..? Crawl to basement, whining. Stop. creature following, "[Y/n]? Are you trying to leave?" Growl. This is none of your business, Creature! Ya know what? I'm hungry. I'll get it to lead me to exit. Then eat it. Then... Oh, then by then it'll be day... 'You should take me to the exit to the underground.' I roughly said. It began to sweat, "Follow me." it walked to the basement stairs, and waited as I got slowly up, thanking the gods for quick healing, and strutted over. Both of us going down the stair, Creature walked silently to the end. -Play song, it's heartbreak- "I wish not to fight you, but, I see you want to, and I can not let this corrupted version of you, [Y/n], kill everyone out there. My child, I am truly sorry..." It- No, She, began to cry as fire began to appear.**~~_


	10. Sweet Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/ynanVVXQI-s (A song)

~~**_(Play song plz)_ ** **_Fire. Fire. Why is there always fire? Growl. Pounce, no, fire fly at us. Ear twitches. Music? Slash. Fire, gods damn it all to oblivion. Catchy radish music._ ** _"_ _Yooooooo_ _!_ _"_ ~~ **_~~Wtf..? The wall on the left bursts open, but not broken. More like a rift in space. Oh Gods. Out comes a skeleton with YOLO glasses, A jacket which is all kinds of blues , pinks and Greens. He also has Golden shorts with a white strip on each side. His shoes has blues, greens, gold and purple. SNAP! Everything went black for a moment and then cleared. The colorful creature was gone. At our paws was dust and blood.~~  
_ **

 Why was there howling? That never happens in timelines. I grab my jacket and threw it on. Teleporting to the gate door, I heard someone crying. Who could be crying? Why is this timeline different? I knock on the door, and wait. The person stops crying. After about two minutes or so, give or take, the door opens, slightly, A [e/c] eye glowed in the dark, "W-Who are you?" The voice frantically asked.

"I'm Sans. Sans the skeleton... And you?" I reply, hesitant.

Sniffling they said, "[Y/n]. H-How do you revive someone? Oh my gods, how do I fix her?" The last sentience was quick. Revive? _Fix her?_ Wh- Tori! 

"Open the door fully! **NOW.** " I demand. They open the door, fully. They wore a slightly ripped sweater, and shorts. The hood was on them. On their feet was tennis shoes. At the base of their feet was Dust and blood. The human, [Y/n], was crying, "How do I fix this? How do I save Mommy?" They shakenly pointed to the dust. Do you want to know how much I wanted to cry and shake [Y/n] and yell at them? A lot.

_~~~~  
_


	11. Frozen to the bone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/Zzo6L3wsf8c

Tears started to pour out of the skeleton's Eyesockets. Wh-What do I do? He grabbed my arms and yelled, "WHAT DID YOU DO?!" His eyes no longer had that silly white pupil glow, instead his eyesockets were black voids, demanding attention. 

"I DON'T KNOW!" I responded, yelling.

"Well, You'sa better not kill ANYONE else. Anyway, I can't fix Tori. I don't even know if you can, Kid."  "Unless you reset..." He mumbled.

"What. What did you say?"

He sighed, shaking his head, "Ey, Forgetaboutit." _**(HOLY FUCK, IT TRIED TO CHANGE 'FORGETABOUTIT' TO 'FORGETTABLE PAP')  
**_

"Ok. Well, I hope I'm not wasting your time." I mumbled.

"Hey, Don't worry, I have a ton of time. a skele-ton."

I snicker, "I bet. and I bet there are a skele-ton of skele-fun puzzles? or am I telling a fibula?" 

Sans smiled like he hasn't before. Then again, he is almost always smiling...

His eyes light up, "What? Nah, but then again, I am just a bonehead. Jokes hit my punny bone hard. Tibia honest, your jokes are pun-tacular! They crack me up!"

Laughing, suddenly I hear snow crunching. Someone is coming. I jump and run behind the door. With https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/60085782/write/273543656a surprised and confused face, somehow, Sans asked, "What's wrong?" Suddenly I hear the footsteps grow louder, and realize that Sans may not be able to hear as good as I can. Someone yells, "SANS! WHERE ARE YOU?! THE HUMAN IS ALMOST TO HOTLAND! YOU DON'T WANT TO MISS THEM!" 

"Oh. That's Paps, kiddo. How did he scare you? How did you hear him?" 

I twitch, my tail stiffens. Some reason my ears and tail won't go away. So I had, before opening the door, put my hood on, and shoved by tail into my pants, to not scare anyone, "Erm, I just heard footsteps... They sound angry and annoyed, yet playful. Someone..." I sniffed the air, "who smells like spaghetti." Sans raised a non-existing eyebrow. Before he can say anything, 'Paps' yells, "SANS! COME ON, YOU ARE NEVER HERE DURING THE TIMELINES! WHY NOW?" (Roll with the fact Papy somehow also remembers them)

"Papy, I found a new event in the timelines! Come here, by the Ruins gate!" Suddenly the footsteps became running steps. Out of the shadows comes a tall skeleton, he gasps, "A NEW HUMAN! SEE SANS, NOT EVERYTHING WILL ALWAYS BE THE SAME! :D"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Papy is so happy that he literally has ':D' in his sentience.


	12. Something New

"Bro, Don't go near 'em." Sans said, "We don't know what they could do."

Stunned by how he just literally told 'paps' that I was here, now he is saying not to go near me? And what the fuck are timelines? My head hurt. Why is everything getting darker? Darker yet darker still... Before it's goes black, I swear I saw some sort of dragon-like bone thing. Everything fades into the darkness.

  
I feel myself smile, somehow. My eyes are bright crimson, bright as the blood hanging from my mouth and claws. I was in my wolf form. There ahead of me was Sans. I stalk him, he knows I'm here. I turn into my human form with my my jacket tied at my waist, still smiling, stepping in his view in the... Judgement hall. Behind him is Frisk, Sans holds his hand in front of them. I cry internally, "Howdy Sansy Pansy." I chuckle, "Isn't it beautiful, the dust upon the earth? The blood spilled on such a disgusting world?" I bring my hand up to my mouth and giggle.

  
"You didn't have to do this, [Y/n]! We can still be friends!" Frisk yells.

  
Sans growls at them, "Frisk don't even try, they are just as heartless as Chara."

  
"If I'm so heartless, then let's begin the fight!" I yell. I jump at him, my hands claws, teeth ready to tear him and lick his bones as they turn to dust. He disappears with frisk. Suddenly I feel something hit me from behind, I growl and yelp. I turn around and slash. Nothing is there. A bone hits me in the back, and I fall to my legs. Another hits straight through my head.

I wake up with a start, my back and head hurt. Where am I? Panicking, I realize my hoodie is gone, my tail out of my pants. Someone stole me. Where am I? Someone is going to kill me. What do I do? Run? Mercy? I sit up. Kill them..! No, stop. I grab my head and begin to cry. I can't just kill someone! Someone rushes in the room, "Whoa, Whoa! Calm down, kid!" I begin to struggle.

"No! Stop! Don't kill me!" My ears begins to twitch and tail whipping around quick. Then I can't move. I can't move! Panic begin to build up. It's Sans, "Don't kill me, Sans! I haven't killed anyone else! Please! Stop!"

He looks confused, "Kiddo, [Y/n], Why would I kill you? Geez. Lighten up." I stop crying. What is happening? What was that Bone Dragon? I guess I'll have to find out later. I drift of to sleep, still being held in the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized that I had forgot to update this side of the two websites, so there is a lot that will be put here. I'm so sorry!!


	13. Dragon of Bones

Floating. Panic. Bright? Blast. Dragon. Bones. Dragon of bones. Fire. Fire..? Human. Chara? Who... Who is Chara? Name... Gloria? Name. Latin. Latin name? Ancient rivalry. Child no longer human. Hatred... so much haTRED. HATE... WHY? WHY IS THERE SO MUCH HATRED IN SUCH A SMALL CHILD? WHAT COULD CAUSE A MERE CHILD TO HATE HUMANITY SO MUCH..?

 Where am I? Tick. Tick. Tock. Tick. Think. Sans leaning next to papyrus's scarf, dust covers it. Tick. Tick. Tock. Tick. What. Someone melting, anger flashing. Tick. Tock. Tick. Happens. IT'S A BEAUTIFUL DAY OUTSIDE. Tick. Tick. Monsters. Toriel and a goat man sit in a field of flowers, crying. Dust is spread along the garden, a human body lay next to them. Tick. Tock. Are. A dinosaur sits, crying, facing a screen. Dust is all that shows on the screen. Tick. like. A ghost morns over the lost ones he can never see again. Tock. Snow. BIRDS ARE SINGING. FLOWERS BLOOMING.  Once struck. ON DAYS LIKE THESE... They. KIDS LIKE YOU...  DISAPPEAR. SHOULD BE BURNING IN HELL.

A Child. He looks like Toriel... A young child, sits next to his dying human sibling. 'psst... Chara... Please... wake up... I don't like this plan anymore. I... I... No... I said... I said I'd never doubt you. Six, right? We just have to get six... And we'll do it together, right?' He begins to cry.

  
A human. Broken, tripping, crying. Lost, Lonely. Bruised, Scared. Ready to give up. Regret. Called names, yelled at. Hit. Called "Soulless" Fallen deep. A hole. Fallen. Falling, Falling down. Hit ground.

  
DO ANY OF THESE SOUND FAMILIAR, READERS? THEY SHOULD.

Reader? Reader who?

NOT YOU. THEM. THE ONES WHO WISH TO DO KILL THEM ALL, NO MATTER HOW KIND THE INFLECTED. The Human? THOSE WHOM ARE BULLIED EVERYDAY... The young goat? THOSE WHOS SIBLINGS ARE CRUEL, WITHOUT ANYONE KNOWING. Everyone else..? THE ONES YOU INFLECT.

  
YES, I AM TALKING TO YOU, THE ONE LOOKING AT THE SCREEN. CHOOSE YOUR CHOICES WISELY WHEN GIVEN THE REST OF THIS STORY. YOU HAVE ALREADY CHOSEN GENICIDE. BUT THERE ARE CHOICES THAT MAY HELP PREVENT THAT JUST A LITTLE LONGER. I MUST LEAVE.FROM NOW ON, IT IS IN PRESENT TIME. YOU ARE WAKING UP. REMEMBER THIS, O HUMAN. THOSE WHO HURT, HURT OTHERS.

  
"WAKE UP! PLEASE, HUMAN!"

  
"Don't die, [Y/n]..." Someone mumbles.

 I open my eyes. A bright light blinds me, I cringe.

  
"THEY ARE AWAKE! SEE SANS! I TOLD YOU THEY WOULD WAKE UP! NO NEED TO WORRY!"

  
"Uh, Bro, You were the one worrying, not me..."

  
"NONSENSE! I CLEARLY HEARD YOU SAY, 'DON'T DIE'! SO YOU WERE WORRYING!"

 This argument was worrying her now.

  
 "M'kay bro."

  
 I breath a sigh of relief, it was starting to sound like a fight. Sitting up, I saw we were back in the room as before, but this time there was two skeletons instead of one. What was that dream I had just now..? Who knows. It wanted someone else to remember something. I think i'm just going crazier. Well, wouldn't be the first time. I remember that Mother used to say that I wasn't as crazy as I think I am. That would be helpful in this situation.

  
 "HUMAN, WHY ARE YOU CRYING?"

 A shiver shot up my spine, like a bolt of lightning. Wiping my eyes, I say, "I'm not crying. My eyes are dry, It... It's what... Uh, Humans..? Yeah, It's what Humans do." A bead of sweat fell to the ground, I hope they don't catch my lie. Well, I'm not sure if it is a lie. Most Monsters don't know Human Biology, So I can lie. But I don't know it either, I've no room to talk. Hell, I ain't human, Why am I even claiming to be? It's stupid.

"Ey, [Y/n], I know ya lying. What's bugging you, kiddo?" Sans asks.

  
"Life. Life is bugging me. My reality is being slowly broken down beyond repair, I'm not even sure this is real. Hell, It sure as heck feels like it, but what If I'm falling down a dark hole, turning to dust or maybe this is my mind, and wishing it wasn't so alone, Wishing you monsters were back on the surface. Heh, maybe i'm still falling, and this is my way of coping before dust is all that is left of it."

  
Sans looks confused and I wouldn't blame him. I've been holding in that thought for a while now. Papyrus also seems confounded.

  
"Uh, What do you mean, 'Turning to dust'?"

I froze. Did I really say that? He is gonna know I'm not human, and then he is gonna kill me. I'll be dust quicker than I would have been on the surface. I begin to panic, "D-Did I say dust? I didn't mean that, It's just humans also turn to dust, just not as quick as monsters." I mentally gave us a face palm. Yeah, sure, That Make-No-Sense-At-All sentence will stop him from finding out. Totes. Holy fuck, how panicky am I?

"That is to say, uhh, Well, I'm not sure why I said 'Turn to dust'. Well-I-Probably-would-but-I-Don't-Know-I-Kinda-Also-Have-My-Own-Secrets-Why-The-Fuck-Am-I-Rushing-Out-This-Sentence." I'm doomed. I fucked up. I failed at life. They are gonna find out.

"Well." Sans says. I swear, for less than a split second, His right pupil disappeared, His left one replaced with a Glowing blue one. "I want to privately speak to you later, [Y/n]."

 Well shit, "O-k-kay..."


	14. Strange

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sans POV

  I sigh, teleporting into my room, I shut the door. What are they? I slid down the door, placing my hands on my face. Papyrus is too trusting of something new, especially after what happened to Toriel.  
"Uuuggh!" I groan loudly.   
 I mentally face-palm and mumble, "God, I'm so stupid."  
 The human, [y/n], didn't know they killed Tori, and when they said 'Turn to dust', they meant like a monster does, didn't they? They have ears and a tail. I don't know much about humans, but I'm pretty sure that isn't normal. I push myself up, and shuffle over to my desk, and opening the drawer, I pull out the key out. I shut my eyes, a sudden headache. Blowing out air from my non-existent lungs, I turn around and open my door. It creaks, and I see that [y/n] is asleep on the couch. Welp, now or never, as they say. Snapping my fingers, time stops, except for me. Wincing, I rush down the stairs, careful not to teleport. I'm draining enough magic already. I stuff the key in my coat pocket, and walk to the human.  
  They lay lazily, sprawling. Weird. I carefully touch their ears. Soft, I stop, They are like a blanket. I should question them, it is only 3pm, they fell asleep pretty quick. Papyrus won't be back from Undyne's for a while.

  
 I snap my fingers, starting time again.I shake them awake.

  
"Wha..?" They mumble.

"We are in private, Let's talk kiddo."


	15. Mini Lab

"What time is it..?" They ask.

"3:30ish."

"So not too late..."

Not too late for what? "Right, That's why I woke you up, kiddo. What exactly are you?"

They begin to sweat, and their ears pull back, "Human..?"  
"If you're human, I'm a giant rat. As you can see, I am not. Kiddo, don't lie. Tell me."

They mumble something unbearable. Tears poke out of their eyes.

"What?"

"We-Werewolf." They speak up, clutching their sides.

My eye sockets widen and and I take a step back.  
"I-I didn't mean to h-hurt Toriel! It was Lucid Lucy! I mean Gloria."

Talk about fourth wall break. "Gloria? Who is that?"

"I don't know. It's just a name that keeps being repeated to me."  
Footsteps are outside the door, it's Papyrus, "Let's talk more in my lab."

I grab their arm, and we teleport to my lab, a white room with white tiled floors, a desk of white and blue, four drawers and a covered machine in the corner.

The lycan falls to the ground, shaking, still holding their sides as if it's the last thing they will ever do. They keep repeating under their breath, "I'm sorry."

"Calm kiddo. It could be worse, trust me." I rummage though the drawers, looking for something.

"It's my fault! Someone got hurt because I couldn't control my self!" they wail.

"Kid, chill, It isn't that bad. Like I said, could be worse."

"No it couldn't! What could be worse? IAlreadyKilledSomeone WhoDidNothingWrongHow TheFuckCouldItBeWorse?!" [y/n] screech, jummbling their words from speaking so quick.

"Stop that trash talk," I find a syringe. Why did I have a syringe with nothing in it? Do I have to get more?

"TRASH TALK?!" They jump up from the ground and grab me, turning me around, the syringe still in my grasp, "I'M TRASH TALKING?! YOU SHOULD LOOK AT YOUR SELF ONCE IN A WHILE! YOU LOOK LIKE A TRUCK RAN OVER YOU AND THEN BACKED UP AND HIT YOU AGAIN, THEN YOU PROCEED TO STAND UP AND STAB YOURSELF AND THEN NOT SLEEP FOR FUCKING DAYS ON END, AND YOU'RE SAYING THAT I'M TRASH TALKING?!" They rawr.

"[Y/N] chill! Please!" I sweat, eyeing the syringe. Would kill for some sedative. Metaphorically, "You have to calm before you hurt someone else."

[Y/n]'s ears pull back again, they let go of me, "I'm sorry."

"Yup, I've heard. Many times now in fact."

"Sorry. Uh, Sorry for say sorry."

I mentally facepalm, "Look [Y/n], We're going to have to go to a lab, you okay with that?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Because I've run out of my medicine."


	16. Time's out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV- Us

 

I'm so stupid, what do I have to do to be happy? My mother is dead, my father abandoned me. I already ran away from the surface. I killed the first person to treat me like a normal creature. I think.  
Sans keeps randomly twitching. I don't understand why. I ask him why we can't teleport, he keeps saying it's to risky. What's risky with teleporting? You get there instantly. It's faster to get medicine, isn't that right? Isn't it better?  
We reach a beautiful cavern with water pouring and glowing stones that light up the atmosphere. The rock making up the walls are a navy blue, the ground made out of a unique green blue dirt. There is an blue flower, it glows as well, and I walk up to it, it's next to a wooden station with no one in it.   
"What is this? It's so pretty."  
-What is this? It's so pretty.- The flower echos.  
I jump from the sudden high pitch repeat.  
"It's an Echo Flower. It repeats anything it hears. That is a blue one."  
"There are others?"  
-There are others?-  
"Yeah, only two other types. One is thought of a legend however. The real one is a Purple Echo Flower, the myth one is a Red Echo Flower."  
"I bet they are the prettiest ones, like you." I wink.  
Blue dust his cheekbones, "Please don't tell me your a flirt like Frisk."  
We begin to walk away, the flower repeating, -I bet they are the prettiest ones, like you.-  
"I don't know, am I?"  
"Eh, Let's just carry on." The blue fades. We trudge through water, my ears flips back, "Remind me why can't we teleport?"   
"I'll say it again, it's too risky."  
"But if I were to attack you, would you teleport away?"  
"Well of course, Why wouldn't-"  
I slash at him, and instead of teleport, he scoots to the left, "What are you trying?"  
"To make you teleport."  
I slash again, going right to left, and he ducks, "Kid, It's dangerous for me to teleport!"

  
SAVE?  
>Yes  No  
SAVE COMPLETED.

 

I slash, "Why? My feet hurt and it would be quicker. Besides, don't you really need that medicine, whatever it be for?"  
"Kid, seriously, just because I have a bunch of HP, doesn't mean I can handle a physical attack." He skids to the right.  
"But HP is connects to Physical, right? And if losing a few HP because of teleporting is the cost," another slash and duck, "Then its okay. I'm not going to physically harm you."  
"That's not how it works."  
"Seriously, Sans we can teleport and quickly pump you full of medicine before whatever bad happens."  
"The effect would be almost instantly."  
"Still?" Slash and duck.   
"It would be disastrous and this is not up for discussion!"  
I slash with a huge force of strength, but he just dodges.  
Sudden I feign and attack and quickly swipe. He teleports, "SHIT KID!"


	17. Roar?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After ---- POV is Third person

He grabs my arms and looks me dead in the eyes, "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU??" He is sweating, it's blue. I drop the knife, slightly scared of him, "I-I just want to go quicker!"  
His smile is nonexistent, and there's something wrong with his teeth.  
"LOOK, We'll teleport to there, ok??"  
"Yes!"  
"But then you have to wash dishes Kid!"  
Is it just me, or are his teeth looking... sharper?  
"F-Fine. Let's just go."  
Everything suddenly turns blue and black for a second, and then Sans lets go of me. His teeth are... fangs now? Shark teeth? Who knows, but they are sharp and shaped differently. His eyes are twitchy and he looks stressed and tense.  
Our face contorts to a look of fear, whilst Sans has an expression of discomfort.  
"Hey, Alphys! Are you here?" He shouts, cringing.  
"Yes, I am! Just one minute and I'll be out!" A feminine voice replies.  
Soon after that, a yellow drake walks into the room, looks at Sans and stops, " Uh..?"  
She looks uncomfortable, and examines Sans, suddenly unable to make un-stuttering sentences, "I-I'll be back."

\------

Sans couldn't relax. That stupid insolent human! Oh noo, Sans is probably dying or something, who knows, I better provoke him!  
He knew that he should try to clam the hell down, but that was a side effect of the change. Emotions heighten, especially primal ones, turning the small miff he had for [Y/n] trying to cut him into a full blown insult fest. Course', on the outside he just looked annoyed, and wasn't saying anything, but in his mind a barricade of anger-filled insults broke.  
Why is Alphys taking so long?!  
Sans couldn't help but twitch as he waited. He also knew that he shouldn't fuel that flame of anger, because otherwise it would become a roaring fire. But he couldn't help it.  
CRASH!  
The sound of glass falling too the ground echoed through the lab, along with a distressed shout of "NO!"  
"Alphys?" Sans called out.  
"Y-Yes Sans?" Came a reply.  
"Are you alright?"  
"I'm fine, I-I promise!"  
"Alright... Do you know where Frisk currently is?"  
"Th-The other human?" [Y/n] snarled at being called human, "they're almost at the judgement hall. Why?"  
~[Y/n]'s P.O.V temporarily~  
Human? Human?? HUMAN?! How dare she call us that, I am not a human! I bare my teeth in a snarl, and a growl rumbles through my throat.  
"I'm not human." I growl under my breath after the stupid drake replies.  
Alphys comes walking back in, holding a small flask that has a purple liguid in in, and as she's walking some of her coat goes under her foot, "Watch out!" I shout.  
She tripped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter that I forgot. Updates every Wednesday unless something comes up.


	18. REWRITE? (Not chapter)

Howdy! I was planning on completely rewriting this story with the same storyline and main actions, because I absolutely loath it now because of mistakes and stupid cliches, but that depends. Are you all okay with me doing so..?


End file.
